


I'm Not Spot

by CommanderAnzu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Play, Cat Ears, F/M, Kinky as hell, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is completely self-indulgent. And kinky. And so absolutely weird that nobody will ever read it. But hey, might as well. Enjoy, humans. I hope you like cats. (I apologize in advance if you're scarred for life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Spot

"Checkmate." Terrence grinned and took a triumphant sip of her hot cocoa as she watched Data examine the chessboard. Seeming to find her claim legitimate, he tipped over his king and sat back in his seat.

 

"It would appear you are unmatched at chess, Lieutenant," he remarked.

 

Terrence's victorious smirk turned into a shy smile when he spoke. Compliments from Data were rare and well-deserved. She only had to beat him about twenty times in chess before he actually gave her one. It was a nice feeling, being able to sit there so casually with the ship's oh-so-formal second officer. She remembered how much she had wanted him to notice her when she had first transferred to the Enterprise. Working in engineering with him was like a dream, especially when he was the one to give her orders and instructions. He was always exceptionally friendly to her, but he never tried to initiate anything more, and Terrence found it hard to live with that. He had finally given her a second thought when he had seen her beat Riker at chess in Ten Forward, offering to play a few games with her. Since then, they had played a couple times a week, sometimes in Data's quarters, sometimes in her own. This week they were in Data's, and Terrence noticed something odd.

 

"Data, you have a bed now. I thought you didn't require sleep?" She phrased her last thought as a question, and Data followed her gaze to the standard bed which now furnished the previously nearly empty room.

 

"I still do not require sleep; however, I have recently discovered that Dr. Soong had created a dream program for me when he believed me to be ready." He turned back to look at her thoughtfully. "A slight accident in engineering caused the program to be activated prematurely, yet now I have gotten used to the experience. Approximately 89% of the time, I rather enjoy the strange images I receive in my artificial subconscious. It is an interesting program, and I activate it at least once a night."

 

Terrence was a little shocked by this new information. "So, you dream as if you were a human?" she asked incredulously.

 

"I am led to believe it is similar to what humans experience," Data replied.

 

"And you use a bed?"

 

"Technically, I do not need to be laying down for the program to activate. But I have found it to be more realistic, and I endeavor to be as human as possible."

 

Terrence's mind whirled with possibilities. _A bed does not simply have to be for sleeping..._ Her conscience scolded her for thinking such thoughts about sweet, innocent Data. Her subconscious was urging her on.

 

"What do you dream about?" She was extremely curious about his subconscious, and wondered if she herself had ever been a subject of one of his dreams.

 

"I have dreamed of various people. In many, I have met my father, and he has advised me to keep an open mind about the program. I am still not positive of what he is trying to inform me, but I enjoy his presence."

 

"Wow." Terrence was impressed. "That is pretty neat how he inserted himself into your dreams."

 

"He would appear to be the only relative I have dreamed about. The rest of my dreams center around familiar crew members. Mostly the captain, Geordi, and yourself."

 

Terrence's eyes opened wide with glee. "Me?" She took a long sip of cocoa to hide her huge grin.

 

"Yes; although, the dreams concerning you are not at all similar to the others. The majority of the dreams with you are erotic in nature."

 

Terrence choked on her cocoa. _Innocent, my ass,_ she thought with a flash of surprise and guilty pleasure. She sputtered for a few seconds and then attempted to swallow the rest.

 

"You have... sexual dreams about me?" she squeaked. Her heart beat wildly, and she felt like a big balloon was inflating inside of her chest, lifting her higher into the stars. This was even better than she had imagined.

 

"Yes, and quite often. My subconscious appears to favor you," Data explained.

 

Terrence's hot air balloon of happiness deflated a little. "Your subconscious?"

 

"Of course. My subconscious does not necessarily mirror my desires."

 

The hot air balloon popped and fell to the ground.

 

"Oh."

 

Terrence's mind raced, trying to think of something to argue about the subconscious, but Data was an android. Psychology didn't apply to him. She briefly wondered what Sigmund Freud would have to say on the subject.

 

Data cocked his head and looked at her with an his version of an expression of concern. "Your face has shifted subtly in a way that indicates sadness. Is there something wrong?"

 

Terrence shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't have expected even this much," she said distractedly.

 

"To what are you referring to?" he inquired.

 

"I should be leav-" Terrence got up and started to make her way out, but found it very hard to move toward the door. She stopped in front of Data, who turned to look at her. "Actually, do you think you could do me a favor, Data?" Her voice was quiet.

 

"Of course, Terrence," he answered evenly.

 

Terrence took a deep breath. _Here we go._ "Would you consider having a sexual relationship with me?"

 

Data was speechless for about half a minute. During that thirty seconds, the longest of her life, Terrence didn't breathe. She didn't even feel her heart beat. For all she knew, her whole body had stopped functioning, coming to a complete hiatus, until Data spoke again. "I cannot."

 

Terrence's eyes fell, but then flared as she leaned closer. "Why not, Mr. Data? Your subconscious appears to be in one with me already. Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

 

Data shook his head. "No, I must not. I do not wish to hurt you."

 

Terrence exploded. "Why? Because you have no emotions? No feelings? Well, I have feelings for you. I would accept that if you had no interest whatsoever, but you've dreamed about it. I have, too! Can't you just try it once?" She grasped his hand. "Please, Data. Just give me this one time."

 

Data turned away from her. "Even if you are okay with me, I do not wish to drive you away."

 

Hope sparked in Terrence's chest. "What is it that makes you think I'll leave?" she whispered.

 

Data hesitated before answering. "I have what humans call a 'kink'."

 

Terrence's eyes narrowed. "What?"

 

"It is not something humans normally do during sexual intercourse," Data tried to explain.

 

"Data, I don't care what you're into," Terrence pleaded as she clutched his hand tightly. "Just once, and if you don't want to do it again, I'll leave you alone."As she spoke, Spot padded over and rubbed up against Terrence's leg, so she kneeled down to stroke her soft orange fur, keeping her gaze on Data.

 

Data stared at her with his golden eyes. "I doubt that I am the one who will not want to do it again."

 

Terrence felt a flicker of doubt for the first time that evening. She shook it off. "Shall we test that?"

 

...

 

"This is kind of embarrassing," Terrence muttered. "I feel like Spot." After Data had let her hair down, he had placed a pair of sleek black cat ears on her head and put a simple red collar around her neck, making sure it wasn't restricting her breathing. It itched. Terrence scratched at it distractedly while she watched Data move across his quarters to shuffle through a box he had pulled out from under his console. He had a different feeling about him tonight. It was as if he had an aura of power. Dominance. She shivered and kept watching. She looked curiously at the long black strip he pulled out, and she stopped itching self-consciously as he walked back to stand in front of her.

 

"What is that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

Data held up the strip and let Terrence see it more closely. It was furry, like the ears, and at the end was a thin plastic rod, about four inches long. "This is your tail, but you are not prepared for it at this moment in time."

 

She looked at Data to see if he was kidding. His return gaze was cool and confident. There was no sign of humor. She shivered again.

 

Data walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down causally. Then he looked at her expectantly.

 

"Take off your uniform," he ordered.

 

Terrence gaped, and her heart beat erratically in her chest. He was certainly getting right to the point. "Um, Data..."

 

Data interrupted her. "You may not speak. If you do, you must address me as Master."

 

Terrence started. "My apologies, Master," she breathed. This kink of his was goddamn hot.

 

Data nodded. "Good. Now take your uniform off."

 

Terrence took her time peeling off the golden shirt and pants of her Starfleet uniform. She placed her uniform with her also removed boots and socks, which she had put on a chair.

 

"Underwear, too," Data said firmly.

 

Terrence's head was swimming as she unhooked her bra and pulled down her underwear, not without a flash of fear. Then she looked into his eyes again and noticed the carnal look that had replaced the normally blank stare. It sent a chill down her spine, but also struck something inside her. Somewhere in her mind, not too far in, she was deeply aroused. Whatever Data had in mind, she was liking it already.

 

Data drank in the sight of her as she adjusted her cat ears self-consciously and then beckoned her to come closer. She walked up to him so that her legs were touching his. He examined her closely, making her squirm under his cool gaze.

 

"Kneel, pet."

 

Terrence hesitated. This was his kink? He had some sort of cat fetish? She didn't know what to make of it, but her body was already reacting to it. She felt a telltale wetness between her legs.

 

"I said kneel," Data said sternly. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed firmly, forcing her to kneel on the ground in front of him. She stared ahead at his chest, blushing profusely at what was about to come.

 

"Unzip my pants."

 

She didn't hesitate this time, but quickly reached out and pulled down the zipper of his uniform, practically panting in anticipation. She tried to pull them down, but couldn't move them much until Data stood up to help her out a bit. She started to pull down his underwear as well and then stopped, looking up to ask permission. Data nodded and she pulled them down all the way, letting his erection spring free. Her eyes opened widely; his length was much larger than she had imagined. Data sat down again.

 

"Lick," came the command.

 

Terrence tentatively licked the tip of his cock. She glanced upwards and found Data staring straight at her, his golden eyes boring into hers. He was surprisingly warm, and the heat felt good on her tongue. It was pleasant. She continued to make eye contact while she licked up the side of his shaft. His gaze never wavered as he placed a hand lightly on the back of her head.

 

"Suck it."

 

Immediately, Terrence took his cock in her mouth. Data startled and grasped her head roughly, watching her with wide eyes as she took his entire length in her mouth easily. Terrence was extremely pleased with herself as she heard Data's breathing get heavier. Suddenly, he pulled her head away from him and looked at her curiously.

 

"You appear to be practiced in this act," he said accusingly.

 

Terrence shook her head. "I simply have no gag reflex, Master."

 

Data just stared at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. "You may continue."

 

Terrence eagerly began again, feeling his cock hit the back of her throat as she kept going. Data made a small noise, making Terrence determined to make him moan. She sped up and swirled her tongue around the head, making Data hold on to her cat ears tightly. He muttered something incomprehensible, and then she felt spurts of a warm fluid shoot down her throat. She struggled to swallow it, but some of the excess dribbled down her chin.

 

"It tastes like milk, Master," she said dazedly, using her fingers to wipe off the liquid. The irony was not lost on her as she licked the milky substance from her hands.

 

Data straightened himself and looked at her hungrily.

 

"Stand up."

 

Terrence got shakily to her feet, trying to ignore the proof of her arousal that was dripping slowly down her leg. Data did not ignore it.

 

"Have you become aroused, pet?" he asked, reaching out to slide the tip of his finger inside her.

 

"Yes, master," she whispered. Her breathing got harsher as he pulled it out and played with the wetness between his fingers.

 

"What a naughty cat you are," he said, his eyes gleaming. "Come closer."

 

As she stepped closer, Data lifted her up by the waist and set her down on his lap, making her squeak in surprise. Data tutted her disapprovingly.

 

"Cats do not squeak, Terrence," he reminded, "What sound does a cat make?"

 

Terrence mewled weakly.

 

"Good girl." Data scratched her ears, which didn't feel as completely strange as Terrence would have thought. Suddenly, she was extremely aware of Data's cock rubbing her, sliding back and forth against her arousal. She mewled desperately.

 

"Ah, you like that?" Data prompted. He bucked upwards, making Terrence gasp. "Tell me what you want."

 

"I want Master inside me," Terrence panted. "Please."

 

"Very well," Data said as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted. He slid in halfway and stopped when he heard Terrence's sharp intake of breath. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to hold still, but she had to grab onto Data's uniform shirt to steady herself.

 

"You are in pain," Data noted worriedly.

 

"Keep going, Master," she managed to pant.

 

Data studied her face."You are a virgin?" he asked suspiciously.

 

"Yes, Master. Please, keep going."

 

She opened her eyes to look at him directly. "Please, Data."

 

Data seemed reluctant, but after a pause he pushed past the initial resistance and slid his cock all the way in. Terrence let out a sharp cry of pain and arched her back. Data took the opportunity to take one of her nipples between his teeth and tug gently, while continuing to move slowly in and out of her. Terrence moaned loudly. The pain had melted away into a feeling of ecstasy as Data kept thrusting himself inside her. Her hands unclenched from his shirt and tangled themselves in his hair, trying to pull him closer. He removed his mouth from her chest and placed his hands there instead, rolling her nipples between his long fingers. He began trailing kisses and nips down her neck, being careful not to break the skin. Terrence nearly passed out from all the new sensations she felt. Data seemed to know exactly where she was the most sensitive and exactly how much she could handle without being overwhelmed. She gasped as she felt something inside her building up.

 

"Master, I think I'm coming..." She clenched her eyes shut again when he thrusted particularly hard.

 

"Be a good girl and come for your Master." Data's smooth voice came out in a lower tone, bringing out an even deeper level of arousal in Terrence.

 

"MASTER!" she yelled as she came.

 

Data slowed down and pulled himself out of her. "You are doing well, pet," he praised. In one quick movement, he laid back on the bed with her and flipped over so that he was leaning directly over her. "Do you wish to try the tail?"

 

Terrence couldn't process anything at the moment, but she nodded eagerly. Anything to feel like that again.

 

Data reached beside the bed and picked up the faux tail.

 

"Turn over," he commanded, kneeling at the end of the bed.

 

She complied immediately, laying herself carefully on her stomach.

 

"Stand on your hands and knees."

 

Terrence was slightly reluctant, but she followed his orders.

 

"Spread your legs more."

 

Hoping Data couldn't see her blush, she moved her legs farther apart. She felt Data's breath on her backside, making her tremble.

 

"I am going to prepare you for the tail," Data said gently. She could hear the bed strain as he leaned forward. Suddenly, something warm and wet was lapping at her, but not in the right place. This was not normal... but she felt so good. She mewled and spread her legs farther, trying to feel more. Data's tongue entered her cautiously, waiting for her body to get used to the intrusion. Shaking, Terrence tried not to think about how weird it was, but instead focused on how amazing it felt. After a minute or so, Data moved his head away and Terrence struggled to turn her head in time to see him put his index finger in his mouth. She opened her eyes wide when she realized what was coming next, and gasped as she felt his finger slide into her. He carefully worked his finger inside her as she forced her body to relax. He thrust it a few times before deciding she was adequately prepared and withdrawing.

 

"Are you ready, pet?" he asked, holding up the tail.

 

Terrence wriggled a bit and nodded furiously. Data gave her a dark look once more and began pushing the tail into her. She pushed her face into a pillow and bit down on her lip as the tail slid in all the way. It was a bit longer and thicker than Data's finger, but not enough to hurt. It felt almost pleasant, and it was definitely turning her on. She reached back and felt the tail where it entered her as Data sat back and watched. She circled the tail with her fingers and pulled it once lightly, making sure it wouldn't fall out. Then her hand moved down to spread herself open.

 

"Master, please let me have your cock again," she said as clearly as she could. The heat inside her was growing. She wanted more.

 

Data's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. He licked his lips before lining himself up and thrusting in again. This time, there was no resistance as he pounded into her roughly, going much faster than last time. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

 

"You have aroused Master far more than expected," he panted. "You will have to fulfill my needs now."

 

He slammed into her harder with each thrust, hitting deeper than before. She was moaning constantly as she clutched the pillows in front of her, holding on as though she would never let go. As he kept going, she felt her insides building up again.

 

"Master! I'm coming!" she moaned.

 

"Not yet," Data warned. "You are not allowed to come until I have."

 

"Master, please!" she pleaded loudly.

 

Data just growled and gave one final push as he came inside her.

 

Terrence couldn't hold on anymore and screamed as she came.

 

"DATA!"

 

...

 

When she woke up, she was lying alone in a bed. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was... wait. Why was she wearing cat ears? And a collar? In an instant, she threw the covers off of her, not caring that she was completely naked, and ran to the next room, where she was greeted with the sight of Data at the replicator with a glass of milk and a plate of pancakes. Her stomach rumbled pointedly.

 

"I assume that sound indicates that you are hungry," Data said softly, looking impeccable in his unnervingly neat uniform.

 

"That's a reasonable statement," Terrence replied, staring at the food.

 

"You may have it once you have put your clothing on," Data said with an amused gleam in his eye. "You are far too distracting when you are unclothed." The look in his eye changed to something darker, making Terrence gulp.

 

"Yes, Master." She ignored the subtle look of shock on his face as she sauntered back into the bedroom. When she looked around, she spotted her uniform folded neatly on a chair along with her undergarments and... the tail. But she didn't want to wear the uniform again, so she walked over to Data's closet and opened it. She was highly disappointed by the lack of casual wear, but managed to find a navy blue undershirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. She grinned as she put them on, and decided to keep the cat ears and collar. Skipping back into the other room, she saw Data had placed the plate onto his table along with the milk. When he heard her come in, he stopped petting Spot and looked up. He froze.

 

"You are wearing my underwear," he remarked, staring openly at her lower region.

 

She looked down in mock surprise. "It would appear that I am. Is that a bad thing?"

 

"No. It is slightly... unexpected." He motioned the table. "You are hungry."

 

Terrence gladly sat down and started on her pancakes, but eyed the glass of milk warily. "Is this another part of your cat kink?" she asked with her mouth full. "Milk?"

 

"No, I merely believed you would enjoy it with your breakfast," he said innocently.

 

"Whatever." She took a big gulp. "You don't eat, right?"

 

"I do not. However, I enjoy looking at you."

 

Terrence flushed a deep red.

 

After she had finished all of her food, she looked at him curiously. "So, you dreamed about having sex with me like that?"

 

"That is correct. 94% of my erotic dreams involve you in cat ears, and 86% involve the tail."

 

Terrence blushed. "Well, I liked it. I'm glad you finally agreed to humor me."

 

Data shook his head. "I was not agreeing for your benefit, I was indulging myself. My reasons were entirely selfish. I apologize."

 

"Data, the fact that you want me is enough," she said softly, reaching across the table to take his hand. "I love you."

 

Data's face changed color slightly.

 

"Are you... blushing?" Terrence asked curiously.

 

"I do not know. I do not recognize this program."

 

Terrence grinned gleefully. "I'll take that as an 'I love you, too'." She got up and walked around the table to him.

 

"Stand up," she ordered.

 

Data looked at her strangely but complied.

 

Terrence wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him softly. After a pause, Data's eyes closed, and he pulled her by the waist so she was pressed up against him. Terrence's heart melted into a puddle of pure joy. The kiss was simple and sweet, and when they finally separated, Data attempted to smile.

 

"You are quite an unpredictable human," he said quietly. "But I find that rather appealing."

 

Terrence started to smile, but jumped as she felt something furry brush her leg. She looked down and laughed.

 

"Hello, girl," she said as she bent down to scratch Spot behind the ears. "It seems your master has two cats now."

 

Data raised his eyebrows. "It would appear so."

 

Terrence stood up to snuggle Data's chest, making him flush again as he unhesitatingly wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair as she purred contentedly.


End file.
